Characters
To view birthday's of the main sims series, click here. Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery - deceased -''' '- 'Ali Aiken - 'deceased -' '- - 'James Callery-Aiken - '''deceased - '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken - deceased -''' '- - - 'Charlotte-Rose Collins '- - - -' Noelle Street '- - - - - 'Nathan Street '- - - -' Willow Collins '- - - -' Chase Collins '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Amelia Black '- - - -' Blanca Black '- - - - -' Raylan Black '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken '- - - - 'Sage Callery-Aiken '- - -' Macy Datta '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken - 'deceased - ' '- -' Roxy Jett -''' deceased - ' '- - -''' Ciara Fisher '- - -' Anthony Fisher '- - - -' Carrie Fisher '- - - -' Tyler Dennison '- - - - 'Hunter Fisher '- - - -' Salomé Romero '- - - - 'Rue Fisher '- - -' Ryder Jett '- - -'Jake Jett '- - - -' Cody Jett '- -' Emma Villareal - 'deceased - ' '- -' Max Villareal - 'deceased - ' '- - -' Lilith Villareal '- - -' Jamie Street '- - -'Samuel Blaze Villareal '- - -' Abel Villareal '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal '- -' Emily Robins - 'deceased - ' '- -' Taylor Robins - '''deceased - '- - -' Faith Talley '- - - 'Kaiden Talley '- - -' Indigo Robins '- - -' Violet Robins Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Jay's late wife, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Asher's cousin, Phoenix's Mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend and love interest, Pamela's mother) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's friend) Graham Edge (Macy's birth father) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Grace Ghomari (Noelle's friend, member of the plastics) Abby Grange (Indigo's friend and possible love interest) Helen Griffith (Ryland's mother, deceased ) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's father) Joey Holt (Jamie's former roommate, Anthony's brother) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Yuki Behr's sister, deceased) Yuki Behr (Candy Behr's sister) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest) Amelia Black (Connor and Elisha's half-alien daughter, Erika's step-daughter) Blanca Black (Connor and Elisha's other half-alien daughter, Erika's other step-daughter) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha black, deceased) Asher Collins (Charlotte Rose’s ex-husband, Chase and Willow’s dad) Ayaka Burnett (Erika, Simon and Jane's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Javon's twin) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's teen crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, ex-love interest of Violet) Akira Mikitani (love interest of Macy, Deligracy's Sim) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Kylie Sass (Jamie's ex-roommate) Layla Tobin (James old crush) Hugo Villareal (Max's brother, deceased) Jacques Villareal(Max's evil father, deceased) Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Evil butler, deceased) Evil Quizmaster (from the hunger games, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister, always tries to be in the screen) Marc Redkey (Luna's boyfriend) Toby Mounib (Noelle's ex-fiance', Pamela’s dad) Zach Jones (Jay Jones brother, deceased ) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to James, Charlotte, Summer and Sebastian) Raylan Black (Blanca's son Connor’s grandchild) Pamela Delgato (Daughter of Toby Sharp and Evie Delgato) Robyn Smith (Nathan's best friend and love interest) Emilee Benolt (Asher's love interest) Norman Smith (Roxy and Taylor's caretaker, deceased) Pets '-' Bruno (Connor's dog,' deceased') '-' Cali (Faith's dog, deceased) '- 'Eevee (Carrie's dog, deceased) '-' Frankie (Jessica and Roxy's cat, deceased) '-' Mojo (Ciara's cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley (Luna's cat, deceased) '- -' Anastasia (Ryder's cat, deceased) '-' Laika (Abel's dog, deceased) '-' Meeko (Lilith's dog, deceased) '-' Shep (Anthony's dog, deceased) '-' Vixy (Lilith's fox, deceased) _ Ziggy (Summer's dog) Challenge sims * Did we get lucky random genetics challenge *Ugly to beauty challenge *Make no mistake challenge *Mystery CAS challenge *Making pokemon in sims *Random Cats and Dog Genetics *Mystery CAS challenge 2 *A Court Of Thorns and Roses boys *Making Eevee in the Sims 4 *Making Oliver and Darcy in the Sims 4 *Making the Harry Potter trio in the Sims 4 *Making Stranger Things characters in the Sims 4 *Making Vampire Diaries characters in the Sims 4 *Making A Court of Thorns and Roses girls in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 blindfolded challenge *Sims 4 Powerpuff Girls from toddler to teenager *Making a no CC family in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 black and white challenge *Making Pokemon trainers in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 upside down challenge *Ali makes Clare in the Sims 4 *Making the Friends girls in the Sims 4 *G swap challenge 1 *Sims 4 1 year remake *G swap 2 *Recess from kid to teenager *One color challenge *One color tiny home challenge *G swap 3 *Making Avatar in the Sims 4 *Making The Legend of Korra in the Sims 4 *Clare's real house in the Sims 4 *Sims that could have been 1 *Sims 4 Getting ready for Seasons *Sims that could have been 2 *Pets as Sims *Toddler to Adult 1 *Hyper Realism challenge 1 *Toddler to adult 2 *Sims pick my makeup *Premade rooms only challenge *Breed out the weird 1 *Breed out the weird 2 *Breed out the weird 3 *Toddlers we've never seen *Gallery rooms only challenge *BTS in the Sims 4 *Mystery genetics challenge 3 *Rainbow Adult girls *Riverdale Girls *Rainbow adult boys *Riverdale boys *Rainbow toddler girls *Rainbow toddler boys *Random genetics challenge 2 *G swap with Ali 4 *Broken Dream with no CC *Instagram creates my Sim *In the Suburbs Chronicles with no CC *Toddler to adult 3 *Style Swap Challenge *Adding your Sims to my game 1 *Adding your sims to my game 2 *Adding your sims to my game 3 Category:Characters